Torture
by Asrial
Summary: Un Chevalier, un spectre. Unis bien malgré eux dans la souffrance sous les regards goguenard de leurs bourreaux


Torture

Les lieux étaient blancs.

Une douce odeur astringente emplissait la pièce.

De loin en loin, on pouvait entendre des portes s'ouvrir et se refermer avec de petits chuintements.

De temps à autres, des cris de douleur retentissaient, les faisant tressaillir.

L'un était un Chevalier d'Athéna.  
L'autre un Spectre d'Hadès.

Assis sur des sièges en plastiques posés là comme autant de moqueries pour les tortures qu'ils allaient subir, les deux hommes attendaient, de plus en plus nerveux.

Car l'attente faisait partie de la torture.  
L'attente était presque débilitante.

En face d'eux, ils voyaient leurs bourreaux aller et venir, correctement habillés dans leurs uniformes blancs.

Le Spectre tressaillit.

Il connaissait les pires tortures.

Il connaissait les méthodes les plus abjectes pour détruire une âme.

Mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait imaginé qu'il en subirait les foudres un jour.

Le Chevalier jeta un coup d'œil à la lourde porte qu'ils avaient franchit.

Il aurait pu tenter de fuir.

Il aurait pu chercher la délivrance.  
Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance…  
A l'extérieur, il sentait la présence, menaçante, qui anticipait leur fuite.

L'un des bourreaux s'approcha d'eux pour les fixer avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'écarta.  
Les deux hommes n'étaient pas amis.  
Les deux hommes n'étaient même pas collègues.  
Mais rapprochés par la torture, ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre dans leur épreuve.

Une porte non loin s'ouvrit.

La victime en sortit, les jambes tremblantes.

Il était livide, les yeux rentrés dans leurs orbites, une lueur épouvanté au fond du regard.

Le chevalier était d'or.  
Le spectre était juge.

Tous les deux se tassèrent sur leur siège.

Un faux sourire de circonstance plaqué au visage, l'un des bourreaux s'approcha d'eux pendant que l'autre se lavait longuement les bras.

Dans l'eau, un mélange d'humeurs s'évacuait avec un savon agressif.

"- Alors ? Qui sera le premier ?"

Les deux hommes s'entre regardèrent.

Lequel ?  
Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.  
Celui qui resterait en arrière attendrait seul que vienne son tour de souffrir.  
Celui qui irait en premier subirait avant l'autre…

Ils hésitèrent.

Une seconde porte s'ouvrit.

Une seconde victime fuit littéralement pour aller se cacher dans un coin avant que son tour ne revienne, dans quelques temps.

"- Et bien finalement, allons-y messieurs.

Les deux hommes se levèrent.

Ils haïssaient cette gentillesse enthousiaste de façade.

A pas lents, ils suivirent leurs bourreaux.

Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à résister.

Chacun dans leur petite salle de torture, blanche et nue, ils s'assirent dans le grand fauteuil de cuir.

Des fluides divers avaient été nettoyés des millions de fois dessus, mais le cuir avait finit par se fatiguer.  
Des traces marron se voyaient encore ça et là, des déchirures colmatées avec du scotch étaient visibles….

Ils avalèrent leur salive.

Leur bourreau ne prit même pas la peine de les attacher.

Lorsqu'un fluide chaud et gluant toucha leur visage, ils ne purent que reculer sur leur siège en proie à la plus abjecte terreur.

Ils hurlèrent en cœur.

***

Kanon jeta un œil à ses cartes avant de se défausser.

"- A toi."

Sheena se servit dans le pot avant de se défausser à son tour.

"- A toi."

Mu prit une carte dans la défausse.

"- RAMI !!!"

Il posa toutes ses cartes d'un coup.

"- J'ai gagné !"

Saga grogna.

"- Je suis sur que tu triches, tu gagnes à chaque fois."

L'atlante eut un petit sourire en coin.  
En même temps, ils jouaient avec ses cartes alors….

Sheena s'étira.

"- Ils en mettent du temps."

Kanon se permit un sourire purement pervers et malsain.

"- En même temps, avec ce qu'il y avait à enlever."

"- Pauvre Aldé, quand même…"

"- Et Rhada alors !" Protesta Kanon.

"- C'est quoi qui a insisté avec Sheena.

"- Ca fait plus propre" grommela encore le Dragon des Mers.

"- Quand même, leur interdire le lit tant qu'ils ne se sont pas fait épiler les sourcils…."

Sheena et Kanon haussèrent les épaules en frère et sœur d'infortune.

Aldébaran et Rhadamanthe avaient des sourcils à faire peur à un coiffeur.

"- Mouai… reste à espérer que ces esthéticiennes en viendront à bout." Souffla Saga.

"- Et bien sinon, Athéna payera une épilation laser !" Sourit Mu, très fier de ses bêtises.

Les trois autres grognèrent.

Ca coûtait cher !


End file.
